Just a little bit JudaixAsuka
by 0 s man
Summary: I do not own any of the charaters or Yu-Gi-Oh GX...


Asuka stoked her own hands lovingly. She had such beautiful hands, neatly pedicured. She abruptly looked up. She was headed to the red dorm and did not want to get lost. (She did not know the area very well.) She suddenly bumped into someone (it was her favorite person,) Judai's little lackey, Sho. Sho hit the ground with a dull thud. He stood up and dusted himself off, and then he began to speak

" Hey, watch where you are going!" he said with a nasty look. Asuka flicked a smile his way and watched his face heat up, turn red, and finally go into full blush. He began to stutter him and she silenced him when she turned away. Asuka had that effect on most men; she had the body of a goddess and the looks of a fashion model. Her most attractive feature her astonishing breasts, perfectly toned abs and a strong set of legs.

Judai sat in his room; he was bored. Sho was out doing work for the professor, and Chummly, well most people do not hang out with Chummly anymore. Asuka as supposed to be coming over later, but she had not arrived yet. Judai and Asuka where long time friends, they knew each other back in elementary school. Judai sniffed his armpit; he needed to take a bath. He stood up and went to the linens closet. He grabbed a towel and headed for the red dorm hot springs. When he arrived, he expected more people to be at the springs, but after all, it was pretty late. So he stripped down and jumped in. the water was freezing, so he when to one of the personal tubs and filled it with new hot water…

As Asuka was nearing the red dorm; she saw something lying on the ground, empty condom wrappers. She looked up at the red dorm to see them all tacked to Chummlys dorm; filled with Cool whip! This was by far the most disgusting thing she had ever seen! She then heard chuckling coming from behind a bamboo fence. As a school prefect, she was to inspect and turn in the culprits responsible for the condom incident. She went over and pounded on the bamboo fence, and it fell down. Asuka looked around for the culprit, but instead she saw Judai getting out of the bath! When she saw him he was just picking up the towel and had not yet covered himself up. He hurried up and covered himself.

"Nice weather for a bath, huh?" he causally remarked. She stood there staring and slowly looked up. She saw two younger reds giggling and playing videos games two stories up. She heard the giggling from the open window they had left open. She made a mental note to beat those two up. Asuka told Judai to meet her at her dorm later. She would talk to him then.

Judai felt completely refreshed. Asuka had told him to meet her at her dorm at seven. He was on his way wearing black pants and his usual uniform. He also had his deck with him (never unprepared!) as he approached the blue girls dorm, he noticed how regal it truly was. The fountains where made of plated gold and looked as though from a roman era. The dorm its self had a Greek style build. He entered the front doors and headed for the elevator. Once he got inside he pressed the number 8 key, Asuka's floor. He noticed the lack of cheap elevator music. The door opened silently and he stepped out. He knocked on door 69 and heard the sweet voice of Asuka. He welcomed himself in and took off his shoes. He had expected to see Asuka in the kitchen waiting for him, but she was not there.

"Judai! I'm in the living room!" She called out.

Judai took a step out of the kitchen and into the living room. His foot sank in the deep blue carpet. Temporally distracted by the deep carpet, he did not notice Asuka lying on the couch. She had covered herself up with a blanket and was hidden underneath it. "I've been waiting to do this for so long." Asuka said. She gently let the blanket down….

Judai did not believe his eyes. It was like something out of a porno magazine. Asuka was completely dressed in skimpy, laced lingerie set. Judai felt his cheeks get hot. Asuka slowly stalked over to him, slowly unclasping her bra. As she neared him she playfully pushed him to the ground. She crawled on top of him, and her bra fell of in his face. She gently kissed his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her. His arms slid gently down to her waist and his hands began to pull on her panties. They slowly slid down her legs, almost to her ankles. She kissed him again and her could feel her breasts pushed against his chest. He slowly got up and carried her to her blue satin bed. He then set her down gently and took off his pants. She gave him a come-and-get-me-look, and he straddled her….

Asuka felt a rush of relief as he penetrated her, and she attempted to hold in the noise that as welling up with in her. He began to go faster, and she could not hold her self back anymore. She let out a high-pitched squeak from deep with in her; this seemed to only make Judai to go more rapidly. She let loose and began to moan, quietly at first, but when the pleasure over whelmed her, much louder. He abruptly stopped. She continued to lie there quietly. And he sat up and grasped her arms. He removed himself from within her and placed it between her breasts. She took cue and placed her hands on her on breasts and pushed tightly together. He continued to thrust, beginning slowly, like before, but then he picked up speed. He let out a small sigh of pleasure, and he stopped gradually again. He removed it from between her breasts and lay down on the bed. She crawled over to him and replaced her breast around his penis. She caused them to bounce up and down slowly and then picked up speed. He let out another sigh of pleasure, this time, a lot louder. His toes on his legs curled together in pleasure. She bounced even more furiously, and Judai sighed again….

Judai felt a mountain of pleasure surge up and down his member with each stroke Asuka did. He squinted and felt something wet cover his penis. She stopped suddenly and fell on her back. She opened her legs and Judai continued forward on is knees. He saw her openly waiting and he re-penetrated her. He had a firm hold on her upper legs and tight ass. He thrusted forward again, was making a loud slapping noise when his hips collided with hers. He felt the pleasure began to build up again. He had to go faster…. His head was tilted back in strain; his legs were burning. He had to continue, so close! Asuka moaned. Judai yelled. He felt the familiar mountain build up. He continued and then… he felt something wet cover the inside walls of Asuka. He sighed and pulled out. He fell on the bed next to Asuka.

"What just happened?" Judai said

"Well, I got to see you naked, so I figured that you should see me; but then things got out of hand…." Asuka trailed off.

"I guess every one wins in the end…" He said

"Promise you won't tell anyone at the academy?" she questioned.

" Promise" Judai answered.

"By the way…" Judai asked, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Oh" Asuka said slowly "I wanted my card catalog back."

"Well I got to go, so… see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, we should probably get dressed, before someone sees" Asuka said with a smile.

Judai put his boxers and pants back on and sat on the couch while Asuka got dressed in the bathroom. They both said their goodnights and Judai went back to the red boys dorm. Life continued.

Next episode: Yubel's revenge!


End file.
